El Ónix Sagrado: La última gema del universo
by Lokitha29
Summary: La vida da giros inesperados de un momento a otro, de pronto de la nada nos vemos arrastrados a un mundo irreal dentro del nuestro,oculto a los ojos de todos.Por que no todos los que ven han abierto los to me paso a mi,una simple chica adolescente que creyó que su vida era normal, pero no tardaría en darme cuenta de que para ello yo tendría que haber sido normal.Y no lo soy.
1. Calma antes de la Tormenta

**El Ónix Sagrado: La última gema del universo**

**Calma antes de la Tormenta**  
_  
__"Hay dos maneras de llegar al desastre: Una, pedir lo imposible; otra, retrasar lo inevitable."  
(Gambó)  
_

* * *

Llovía torrencialmente en las abarrotadas calles de Jump City, mientras que la adolescente de quince años casi dieciséis Kori y su mejor amigo Garfield tratan de refugiarse en una de las cafeterías cercanas en la zona, empapados de pies a cabeza consiguen finalmente ingresar a la cafetería favorita de Kori_, Arcana´s Coffee_ , un pintoresco y original lugar con paredes pintadas de un cálido naranja atardecer y murales preciosos de arte abstracto, el arte favorito de Kori decorado por pequeñas mesitas de caoba y sillas talladas al estilo victoriano con diminutas velas aromáticas de colores e incienso en el mostrador y música trance. El lugar le resultaba reconfortante y relajador el perfecto lugar para su _'Réquiem'_ como solía llamar a su tiempo libre.

El lugar estaba desbordante de personas que al parecer también huían del chaparral inesperado _"Genial. Sin asientos esta vez" _pensó mientras se escurría la delgada chaqueta americana azul cobalto y acomodaba un rebelde mechón de su cabello rojizo.

- Esto es una locura – Menciono Garfield mientras se abría paso entre la multitud – Quien iba a decir que todo el mundo estaría fuera para Halloween ¿No crees?

Una pareja exageradamente melosa se levanto de unos de los taburetes del fondo del local, rápidamente Kori prácticamente corrió hacia ellos tirando fuertemente de la manga de la campera verde de Garfield_. "Al fin un lugar libre"_ pensó.

- ¡Eh! Cuidado es mi campera favorita. – Exclamo el muchacho mientras se sentaba y acomodaba el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Kori a la par que caía pesadamente en el taburete café oscuro. - Pero no te quejes tanto es solo una campera.

-¿Solo una campera? – dijo sorprendido Garfield - ¿Qué acaso olvidaste que tú me la regalaste en mi cumpleaños?

Kori a penas y escucho el comentario de su mejor amigo, se sentía enferma, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el estomago se le revolvía en cada respiro _"Debe ser por el frió"_ Se dijo a si misma mientras desviaba la mirada a el ventanal de la entrada _"Probablemente se me pegue el peor resfriado de mi vida"_

-Hola tierra llamando Anders, conteste Anders. – Rápidamente salió de su letargo y su paseo interno por su mente – No escuchaste nada de lo que dije ¿Cierto?

-¿Ah? ¿Que? No, claro que te escuche. – Afirmo – Solo que en serio seria muy interesante oírlo de nuevo.

-Ah… - Suspiro Garfield oscilando entre la decepción y confusión, siempre le intrigaba y maravillaba en demasía la habilidad de Kori de perderse en sus pensamientos, la manera en que podía salir de su mundo cotidiano con tanta facilidad aunque a veces por no decir siempre eso terminaba con el siendo protagonista de un monologo. – Nada olvídalo.

Un silencio prolongado se produjo entre ellos, incomodo para Garfield en cambio para Kori era una invitación a fantasear de nuevo y entrar en lo profundo de sus pensamientos como ingresar a un laberinto con incontables pasadizos estrechos espeluznantes e ininteligibles fragmentos de paisajes, rostros, enormes edificios y vehículos extraños. Cada una de las imágenes más desconcertante que la otra.

_-Arcana´s_ esta que explota hoy – Rompió el silencio Garfield que no soporto mas estar sin decir palabra alguna – me pregunto por que será ¿Tu que crees?

-Halloween, definitivamente. – Respondió Kori. – No es que sea sorpresa. Esta así todos los años o al menos eso creo.

-Bueno fue tu idea que hagamos algo diferente este año. – Comento Garfield – en este momento ya deben de estar pasando la maratón del terror.

-Lo se, lo se Gar no me lo eches en cara – Replico - solo que no creí que todo estuviese así de…

-¿Abarrotado?

-Exacto. Y mucho menos contaba con que lloviera hoy.

-Hay que verle el lado bueno – Dijo Gar – ¿No lo crees?

-¿Esto tiene lado bueno?- Inquirió Kori mientras alzaba los brazos fatigadamente y los dejaba caer a cada lado. – Por que si es así creo que necesito que me revisen la vista.

-Oh vamos, un poco de lluvia no hace daño – Replico Gar – además aun queda la fiesta en _Mighty. _

-Ya no estoy tan segura acerca de ir a esa fiesta. No me siento muy bien.

Antes de que Garfield pusiera el grito en el cielo, Kori se levanto lentamente de su lugar y se dirigió al mostrador a ordenar un café negro para ella y un cappuccino para Gar. Se escabullo entre la gente que seguía abarrotada; sentía la cabeza pesada como si cada uno de sus cabellos pesara mas de una tonelada y la arrastrara hacia el suelo.

Ya que estaban en el lugar mas al fondo del local el camino le pareció interminable, paso al lado de una mesa en la que el único ocupante era un muchacho de su edad, aparentemente, de cabellera negra y espesa como una típica noche de invierno, vestía por lo poco que ella pudo notar una camiseta, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis, todos negros y completando su elección de conjunto tenia puesta una cazadora negra sencilla con dos bolsillos a cada lado. _"Es lindo"_ pensó.

El muchacho levanto la vista lentamente como percibiendo que era observado. Su mirada azul cielo se cruzo con los verdosos ojos de Kori quien apresuradamente desvió la vista ruborizada y ordeno mecánicamente sus bebidas.

Después de unos minutos, recibió sus bebidas y salió a paso apresurado a su mesa en el fondo, sin mirar de nuevo al extraño de negro. Dio más de un traspié esquivando a la gente antes de llegar a su destino.

-Gracias – Dijo Garfield con serenidad fingida – por dejarme con la palabra en la boca – Añadió dramáticamente.

Pero Kori ni reparo en la fingida indignación de su amigo al reclamarle. Solo pensaba y de nuevo se sumergía en su mente, con la diferencia de que esta vez no hicieron acto de presencia las imágenes entrecortadas y confusas que desde hacia ya días las desconcertaban. En su lugar aparecía solo una, que resultaba aun más confusa. _"¿Quien seria ese gótico lindo? ¿Ira a la fiesta en Mighty? Tal vez…"_

-Kori. Ahora si me estas preocupando, en serio – Menciono Gar – Si te sientes mal creo que debería llevarte a tu casa. No creo que a tu tío le haga mucha gracia que enfermes y sigas en la calle.

-¿Que? No. Olvida lo que te dije antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo olvide?

-Que cambie de opinión – Dijo Kori después de darle un sorbo - Iremos a esa fiesta definitivamente.

-Pero creí que no te sentías bien.

"_No me siento bien, pero el chico gótico puede estar ahí"_ pensó Kori. _"Pero que rayos me sucede, es solo un chico"_

-¿Que? No, me siento de maravilla. Estoy perfectamente

-No luces perfectamente.

-Gracias, Garfield, tu también luces sexy – Respondió sarcásticamente a la par que alisaba su rebelde cabello rojo fuego – Y ya en serio.

-Wow. ¿Eso fue sarcasmo Anders? – Dijo Gar después de reír entre dientes – Creo que es una buena señal de que el fin de los tiempos se acerca.

-Cállate – Espeto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su chaqueta – y ya levántate y vamos a _Mighty._

-Como ordene, mi capitana. – Respondió Gar llevándose la mano a la frente tal y como lo hacen los soldados en el ejercito. Kori, que siempre ha sido risueña no pudo controlar una risita inconsciente.

* * *

Hey! ¿Que hay gente? Soy yo de nuevo y esta vez les traigo una idea nueva.

Espero que les guste y si ya se este primer capitulo esta medio lento y aburrido pero no se preocupen ya viene lo interesante.

Para los que conocen mis otros fics y les gustan no se preocupen no los voy a descuidar para nada y actualizare siempre que pueda.

Ya saben si hay algún error ortográfico o de redacción no duden en avisarme por un review o MP.

Los invito a que lean también mis otros fics Al Filo de la Oscuridad y Mas Allá de la Vida Misma que ya subí nuevos capítulos :) 

Los invito (de nuevo XD) a que dejen reviews si les gusto o si le tienen fe a la historia de que se pondrá buena.

Bye bye conmigo hasta la próxima. Cuidense full! :3


	2. Mas Cerca que Nunca

Luego de una larga caminata esquivando inmensos charcos de agua y evitando a toda costa pasar cerca de automóviles a toda carrera al fin habían llegado a su destino.  
La lluvia no había cesado aun pero era soportable, soportable en un día caluroso de verano en que el clima se apiada de la gente y envía una suave llovizna que refresca hasta lo más profundo del alma de una persona; pero claro este no era un día caluroso de verano.

"_Que mas da, de todas formas iba a enfermarme y una caminata por la lluvia rumbo a una fiesta de desconocidos en un club lleno de personas de cabello pintado, piercings y tatoos no lo puede empeorar mas ¿Cierto?"_

-Creo que ya llegamos – Dijo Gar – Y no estoy muy seguro si reír o llorar. Esto no era precisamente lo que imaginaba.

Kori salió de su ensoñación y al levantar la mirada le dio la razón a su amigo por completo. Frente a ella se erigía un no muy enorme edificio un tanto descuidado, adornado de grafitis y alrededor y con un letrero llamativo en luces neón fosforescentes violetas y azules. Sin contar claro con las personas con las que iban en la interminable fila, mujeres con la mitad de la cabeza rapada y el resto de su piel tatuada, hombres con cejas literalmente de metal a causa de todos los piercings que llevan, colores tan brillantes y variados de vestuarios que lastiman la vista y un arco iris de cabelleras teñidas.

_"No encajamos aquí"_ fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Kori mientras seguía a Garfield hacia el final de la fila _"Definitivamente no encajamos aquí"._

-¿Solo soy yo el que se siente raro aquí?

-De ninguna manera, nunca me había sentido tan…

-¿Rara? ¿Extraña? ¿Cómo una feno…?

-Normal. Iba a decir normal. Pero gracias por los cumplidos.- Responde Kori con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Vaya ¿Te sientes bien? Dos muestras de sarcasmo el mismo día es fuera de lo común - Reflexiona Garfield terminando con la voz apagada – Un momento… ¡Lo sabia! ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga? ¿Te comerás mi cerebro? ¡no por favor no te comas mi cerebro!

Kori ríe a carcajada limpia sin parar, quedándose sin aliento a la par que avanza con Garfield en la fila. Sin embargo un impulso, algo que va mas allá de ella le dice que gire la cabeza hacia izquierda y dado que ella es supersticiosa sigue sus instintos.

-Pero que… - Inmediatamente olvida el por que estaba riendo tanto y se concentra en lo que ve. Al otro lado de la acera una mujer, mas bien una chica un tanto extraña. No lleva piercings o tatuajes, al menos no a la vista, pero Kori sabe que es diferente. Ella lo siente.

Se concentra un poco mas ajustando la vista entre la rebelde llovizna que se resiste a cesar y lo nota, algo tan inverosímil que no puede reprimir el asombro y un gritito ahogado se escapa inconscientemente de su garganta.

Sin que sus ojos lo puedan creer es real lo que ve; se frota los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta intentando aclarar su vista y ver mejor. Y ahí esta de nuevo. Una muchacha con tacones, vestida por completo de negro con pálida piel que podría resultar traslucida, cabellera corta y violácea como las lavandas en primavera. Apariencia de gótica. A simple vista normal excepto por sus ojos, de un violeta profundo pero eso no es lo extraño, es la forma que tienen. _"Draki"_ pensó Kori sin siquiera saber el significado de aquella palabra, lo cierto es que simplemente se le vino esa expresión a la mente. Sin notarlo siquiera en un segundo la chica la estaba viendo directamente, Kori logro interpretar solo una reacción en cuanto la _Criatura_ giro la cabeza hacia su dirección _"Sorpresa"_ pensó _"¿Pero por que?" _ Y casi tan rápido como apareció, se fue. Un segundo estaba allí y en menos de un parpadeo solo había vacio.

- Ha… desaparecido… - Susurro Kori consternada.

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunta preocupado y confuso Gar mientras busca con la vista lo que los ojos de Kori ven - ¿Quién ha desaparecido?

- Es que… había alguien ahí. – Dice Kori tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que puede estar en estos momentos.

-Vale. Ahora si creo que estas enferma. No había nadie allí. – Dice Gar con voz seria sonando casi como una orden o reproche - ¿Segura que no quieres ir a casa?

-No… no estoy bien. – Responde Kori mientras sacude levemente la cabeza y se gira a la entrada, una suerte en verdad que haya sido su turno.- Entremos ya.

-Vale. – Responde lacónico Gar.

Pero algo que no noto Kori fue la mirada que tenía Garfield en el rostro, una mirada que podría haber dejado de piedra al más rudo de todo Jump City. Justo antes de entrar Gar giro de nuevo la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Kori había estado viendo hace apenas unos minutos y ahí estaba la chica gótica con sus ojos gatunos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella salió de allí con dirección al callejón de junto y se fue.

-Maldición. - Mascullo molesto Garfield mientras daba un puñetazo a la pared que sostenía la puerta metálica ploma de la entrada. – Están muy cerca.

* * *

Hola aquí les dejo la continuación espero que les guste.  
Muero de ganas de saber sus opiniones y sugerencias que me las pueden dejar por un review o un PM.

si hay alguna falta ortográfica o error de redacción haganmelo saber, se los agradecería mucho.

Cuidense full! :3


	3. Mensaje Especial

!Hey!¿Que onda? Soy yo de nuevo en otro mensaje especial para ustedes mis queridos lectores que son la razón por la que empece en este loco mundo del Fan Fiction.

Como sabrán este es un Fic nuevo, muy nuevo en realidad que recién esta como adquiriendo forma y tomando una senda.

Pero aun así hay personas a las que agradecer, por que a pesar de que esta historia la publique hace apenas el día 1/7/2014 (Si, soy muy detallista) ya ha tenido apoyo de ustedes.

Primero agradezco a todas las personas que gastan un poco de su tiempo que podrían haber usado para algo mucho mas importante que leer mi Fic, y aunque no dejen review se que están ahí (O al menos eso es lo que mi mente "inocente" quiere creer) leyendo y preguntándose ¿De que hospital psiquiátrico se ha escapado esta chica con mente volátil e ideas tan descabelladas? pues no no me he escapado de un hospital (creo, la verdad es que el elefante rosa de al lado no me lo ha dejado muy claro, ñaa detalles XD) En serio se os agradezco mucho y les envío muchos saludos y buenas vibras.

Y ahora es momento de los agradecimientos especiales \(:D)/

Primero para Alma de titan que creo que debo dejar un agradecimiento para ti guardado en mi bandeja de Doc Manager por que siempre estas ahí apoyándome. Gracias también por los excelentes Fics que escribes que fue precisamente la razón por la que te conocí ("Nuestra Felicidad" simplemente es el Fic perfecto) y me alegra tanto que ya desde ahora le tengas tanta fe a esta propuesta de Fic aunque apenas lleve dos capítulos. Muchas Gracias.

Nathalie Grayson me alegra tanto que te guste y gracias por pensar de una vez que se pondrá interesante. Debo decir que soy una gran fan de tus Fics me gusta mucho "Las Vueltas del Destino","Hey Barbara!"," El fin de la Inocencia" y "El poder del amor". Son tan *0* simplemente me encantan.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Chicadelasseries. Bueno creo que ya puse todas las razones por las que estoy agradecida contigo amiga. Pero aun así una vez mas Gracias por todo. y creo que nunca lo dije pero me encantan tus historias tanto "Recuerdos Vivientes de un Pasado Muerto" y "Nuevos Compañeros" espero seguir leyendo historias tuyas, seguir recibiendo tus muy buenos consejos y sobretodo seguir siendo amigas. (Aunque no se si me consideres tu amiga, yo si te considero la mía) Muchos saludos para ti. Te envío buenas vibras.

Bueno con este ultimo mensaje concluyo con el día del Agradecimiento (Si, soy muy original con los nombres XD) que creo que lo voy a hacer cada cierto tiempo (claro si ustedes quieren) XD.

Les envió muchos besos y abrazos! Cuídense full! :3

PD: Creo que tengo un grave problema de adicción a poner "XD" en cada frase o algo así. (Debate de la semana) Que dicen ¿Visito un especialista o les gusta ver mi XD en cada capitulo, mensaje, mini-nota? No olviden votar por su favorito dejando un review con \(XD)/ si les gusta o con un ¬¬# si no les gusta y lo detestan. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Encuentros

Kori trataba sin mucho éxito de abrirse paso entre la multitud que se contorsionaba al ritmo de la música_. "Esto es increíble"_ pensó _"Como siguen dejando entrar tanta gente aquí, parecemos sardinas"._

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Pregunto ella a Garfield casi a gritos por la música que aunque la seguía de cerca no escucharía nada. - ¿Puedo ir si quieres?

- Claro tráeme una soda. – Respondió de la misma manera, A gritos.

Ella se mezclo con la gente perdiéndose deprisa entre ellos. Garfield miraba de un lado a otro vigilante a las personas que había en el lugar. _"Como pude ser tan estúpido"_ Se reprochaba mentalmente una y otra vez. _"Como se me ocurre traerla a un club en la noche de Halloween"_ y era que hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de lo peligroso que era, toda su vida había mantenido a Kori lejos de estos lugares por precaución, tal y como lo aprendió en su entrenamiento, y justo ahora en la peor noche de todas en el año la trae a uno de los lugares que ha evitado durante toda la existencia de la chica por mantenerla a salvo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que la muchacha a la que prometió cuidar hasta el fin de sus días se había alejado demasiado.

"_Pero donde diablos esta la barra de bebidas"_ Pensó Kori tras cruzar el recinto en su búsqueda. Se sentía mareada aun, la cabeza retumbaba y palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón. Sentía sus huesos como un frágil pudin. La música alta y las luces de colores no ayudaban para nada a su malestar, decidió entonces que necesitaba un ambiente algo más calmo, y el único para su mala suerte era el baño, busco con la mirada una puerta que le indicara el lugar y casi en el ultimo momento en que desistiría de la búsqueda lo encontró no muy lejos, camino directa hacia el recibiendo en el camino empujones y uno que otro pisotón en el pie.

Llego casi milagrosamente, logrando salir viva de la aglomeración. Empujo la puerta de metal también con fuerza y este cedió. Entro apresuradamente y dejo cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Se apoyo contra ella unos segundos y se dirigió al lavabo, abrió el caño del agua y afortunadamente esta corría. Se empapo el rostro que sentía arder y se miro en el espejo. _"Espantoso"_ pensó al ver la imagen de ella misma en el espejo, su cabello desordenado, su rostro con ese tono tan extraño que tomaba su piel al ponerse pálida, tenia unas ojeras abismales por el cansancio y fatiga.

Humedeció sus manos aun más y trato de alisar su cabellera sin mucho éxito. _"Genial. Pero al menos mi cabello ya no parece hecho de paja" _ la puerta que daba a espaldas de ella y del espejo chirrió horriblemente. Lo cual era imposible, pues ella le había puesto el seguro a la puerta. Se giro lentamente temiendo encontrarse con algún psicópata ebrio o un neurótico en las nubes por las metanfetaminas. Pero no encontró nada _"Que extraño"_ pensó pero no le dio importancia, se giro nuevamente a seguir luchando con su cabello y por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una sombra. Se giro rápidamente esta vez y se encontró de frente a una chica. "Esto es imposible" se repitió mentalmente, pues la chica que tenia en frente no era nadie mas que la que había visto al frente del club. Su respiración se acelero inmediatamente y los latidos de su corazón golpearon con fuerza en su caja torácica.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto con voz exigente y temblorosa. – Dime Quién eres y que es lo que quieres – Exigió de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en la habitación, uno en lo que lo único que se escuchaba era la descompasada respiración de Kori.

- Sabía que algún día íbamos a encontrarte. – Respondió la desconocida. – Princesa.

- ¿Pero de que diablos estas hablando? – Espeto cortante y fría la pelirroja mientras se sentía desfallecer. Sentía el cuerpo mas pesado de lo que nunca jamás antes en toda su vida había sentido. – Sabes que estás loca, y… y yo me voy. – Digo Kori y adelanto unos pasos hacia la puerta, la abrió pero no pudo pasar por ella, ya que dos jóvenes le impedían el paso. Le pareció reconocer a uno de ellos. La sangre abandono su rostro cuando recordó _"Es él, el chico de la cafetería". _

- Lo siento. Pero no podemos dejar que se vaya. – Dijo el gótico de la cafetería.

-¿De que están hablando? – Dijo confundida ella y trato de empujarlo. No se movió ni un centímetro. Eso la molesto de sobremanera y sintió algo que no había sentido, un fuego quemaba dentro de ella como una llama, sintió todo su cuerpo calentarse rápidamente, y vio con espanto como de sus manos brotaba una luz intensa verduzca que le quemaba cada vez mas. Sus ojos se sintieron igual, entro en pánico y llevo sus manos a sus ojos a la par que daba un grito desgarrador. Se sentía mareada de nuevo _"¿Qué me pasa?"_ era el único de sus pensamientos. Escuchaba voces lejanas, gritos mas bien y luego ya no escuchaba ni sentía nada solo la rodeaba la mas inquietante oscuridad.

Garfield avanzaba entre la gente desesperado por encontrar a Kori, perdía las esperanzas cada que corrían los segundos y de pronto lo vio. _"La corte" _pensó al ver a un hombre, mas bien un chico de cabellera negra llevaba en brazos a su amiga pelirroja y seguido de él, otro chico moreno, más alto y fornido le guardaba las espaldas y casi desapercibida estaba la chica que había visto antes. No se notaba a simple vista pero cuando Garfield enfoco la mirada noto que los tres estaban armados hasta los dientes. Sintió que el mundo se le venia encima la habían encontrado y todo era su culpa, por su descuido. Corrió lo mas rápido que su organismo le permitía yeso en si era mucho. Se adelanto a ellos y los bloqueo en la puerta. Se observaron fríamente entre todos hasta que el rompió el silencio.

- Déjenla ahora. – Exigió Garfield con la mirada más espeluznante que su raza podía dar.

- Aléjate impuro. – Espeto con asco el más alto de todos. – Interferir con las órdenes del Concilio Oscuro es un delito penado, con muerte.

- No me asustas con tus tontas reglas, solo eres una marioneta del estado.

El moreno fornido enfurecido quiso lanzarse sobre el pero una mano lo detuvo, la chica gótica se interpuso entre ellos y miro de uno a el otro quedando su vista fija en Garfield.

- Ella esta sufriendo el cambio ahora. Es una etapa peligrosa y necesitamos llevarla con los _Lorem Ipsum _ahora a menos que quieras que ella muera. – Dijo firme pero calmadamente la chica peli-violeta.

Garfield se lo pensó unos segundos considerando las opciones. "Tienen razón" Pensó derrotado y se aparto de la puerta.

- Pero yo voy con ustedes. – Comunico con frialdad. – Como quieras impuro. – Contesto el joven de cabellera azabache, hablando por primera vez en todo el momento.

Salieron caminando del club como si nadie los notara, salieron del club y el aire frió golpeo de lleno a Garfield, la lluvia había cesado por completo. Los tres chicos vestidos de negro se dirigieron al callejón donde hace media hora aproximadamente se había perdido la chica gótica. El callejón no tenia salida, al menos no a simple vista, es entonces que la gótica se dirigió hacia un punto especifico en el lateral del callejón y roció algo sobre este. Pasaron unos segundos sin que nada ocurriese y de la nada una luz brillante y cegadora apareció en la pared. El moreno fue el primero en entrar en ella, luego le siguió el pelinegro y la chica gótica. Garfield camino pausadamente hacia la luz dejando salir el aire contenido que ni siquiera había notado que estaba conteniendo y los siguió pensando que después de mucho vería el lugar de su origen.

* * *

Hola soy yo de nuevo dejando les otro capitulo de esta rara historia. Espero os guste y no os preocupéis ya explicare todos esos términos raros que puse en los siguientes capítulos.

No se olviden de dejarme su opinión en los reviews y enviarme sugerencias en un PM.

Bye bye nos leemos pronto y cuídense full!


End file.
